Officer Jackson
by Dark Kermit
Summary: I had a weird dream about this. About a guy called Jackson meeting the nations. The story is better then the summary. Trust me. It's just a short story.


**okay this is one of the dreams that I had a fee days ago and I found it so weird and funny that I thought that I could make a small fanfiction about it. So here it is. Btw don't ask where I got the name Officer Jackson from it just kinda came to me.**

* * *

><p>Officer Jackson<p>

There wasn't anything special about this day. It was just like any other day. The countries had gathered for another meeting and so far everything was normal. France was flirting with anyone who stepped in his line of vision. England was trying to get France to stop harassing everyone. America was talking about how much of a hero he was to Japan. Italy was trying to convince Germany into getting a few shops in his country that only sold pasta. Like I said it was a normal day.

The meeting was being held at England place and surprisingly it wasn't raining. This had count many countries of guard as they had expected a colder weather. Most of the countries' financial problems were sorted and no one was complaining about global warming like they normal do.

The meeting was in full swing when a sudden a load knock came from the old brown doors at the other side of the room. All the nations turned their head.

"Come in," England said, as he was the host and that it was his responsibly to look after the other nations.

A short stubby man dressed in a black three piece suit with short dark brown hair walked into the room. He had a few badges on his suit and he had an RAF badge on his shoulder. This showed that this man was high up in power. A scowl was placed on his face and a brown brief case was tucked in under his right arm. He cough to get the nation's attention.

"Good evening, I am Officer Jackson," The man said waved his left hand in the air.

"Yes, well who are you and why are you here?" England said trying not the sound rude as he seemed to be a powerful man.

"Shut up you punk," Officer Jackson hissed at England. England, alongside with the other nations, was taken back by the comment from the human. "I don't need to explain myself to you," the man pointed his finger at England and wiggled. England just glared at the man.

Germany then stood up, feeling the tension between the nation and the human, and placed a hand on the humans shoulder. "Would you please tells us why you have come to visit us, Mr Jackson," Germany said.

"I am here to talk to the nations about behaviour," the man declared. He then looked at England and signed. "But we have to get rid of the rude punks from this meeting,"

"Sir," America said from the other side of the room "I don't know what ya talking about?"

"Well we have to get rid of the nations who don't really need to be here and that need a to be taught a few lessons," the man then made his way to the door and opened it. "The following nations need to wait outside,"

"Mr Jackson what are you tal…" Germany tried to ask the man what he was doing but he was soon cut off by the man's voice.

"France, Prussia, Spain and England could you punks wait outside wiles I talk to the good nations," the man was still holding the door, waiting for the said nations to leave the room. England and France looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Yeah they understood why France and Prussia would be taken out but why England and Spain? They hadn't done anything wrong. Right?

"With all due respect sir I understand about the awesome me and France but why England and Spain?" Prussia said who was standing behind Germany.

"No buts I said leave," Officer Jackson pointed to the door.

"Come on England," France grabbed England's forearm and started to lead him out of the room with Prussia and Spain soon following after.

When the exited office Jackson slammed the door shut and brushed his hands together. "Now, let's get down to business,"

* * *

><p>It had been about 20 minutes after Officer Jackson had left and the remaining countries where still as confused as they where before. Officer Jackson had left the room about 5 minutes ago to have a chat with the nations he had sent out.<p>

"Germany~ I'm scared," Italy cried, hiding behind Germany.

"It's okay Italy, he's gone now," Germany patted the smaller nation on the head.

"Vee~," was Italy reply.

"I wonder what's takin' England and that so long," America throw his head back in boredom. Germany was about to suggest even if their host wasn't there however the double door that the nations had disappeared into not so long ago opened. In stepped England, France, Spain and Prussia.

The four nations made their way back to their sets with baffled looks on their faces.

"Dude what happened," America was know leaning his chin on the table.

"Well," England cleared his throat "We said that we were punks because of our pirate era, he then told us to behave before insulting us and leaving,"

France looked away from everyone and muttered "he called me a shaggy haired hippie,"

America heard France and covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh. France noticed him and glared "it's not funny,"

"He called the awesome me a white haired llama," Prussia said a bit to proudly. Germany just rolled his eyes at his brothers comment.

"He said that I was a tomato loving pansy, oh Romano, he was so mean to me," Spain through his arms up and hugged Romano tightly.

"Don't-a touch me," Romano hissed shrugging Spain off.

"England-san, what did he call you?" Japan said in his quite voice.

England paused for a minute "he said that because of my 'mood swings' that I was a feminine emo," he signed " I've been called feminine before but not a emo,"

America could take it any longer, he burst out laughing. The four nations just stared at him. "I...sorry...It...just...emo...llama...pansy...sorry," America said in between gaspes of air.

"It's not funny your wanker," England said. He then rubbed his temples and looked at France, who was still trying to get over the fact that someone had called him a hippie.

"You're taking this well," Germany said to england.

"To be honest, I'm not sure whether I should laugh or cry,"

England, France, Spain and Prussia looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

It had been a long time since the four of them had laughed together.

Germany clapped his hands together which caught the attention of the nations. "Now that the drama is over we should get back to the meeting,"

And with that the meeting returned back to normal. Well until America started talking about hero's.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha yep. My brain is weird. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction.<strong>


End file.
